Arising Tempest
by storm-thunder-ninjas
Summary: (PRNS)A family reunited. New friends made. All becuse two new girls roll into town. The rangers gain two new allies in their fight but who are they?


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to their respected owners. All rights to thiese wonderful characters are theirs. Hope you will come play with us in out AU verion of the power rangers world. This is a work of Fanfiction and not done for any knind of profit. Unless you count enjoyment. 

Claimer: Orginal characters in this story belong to either Ragemoon or Holly. Ask them before you borrow. Karma bites ya hard if you don't.

Arising Tempest

by

Ragemoon

and

 Holly Malfoy

Chapter 1

                In Ninja Ops, the six rangers looked at each other. They then looked at Sensei all of them were confused.

                "You mean another storm is brewing?" Hunter asked confused. He had found his voice when the others were still struggling with what sensei had told them.

                Sensei sighed. "Yes Hunter, another storm is brewing I sense two more powers on the horizon." He looked at his students. "One has been in a bespelled sleep and is waking. The other has been traveling."

                Tori looked at Sensei.  "You mean someone is trapped somewhere." Her voice squeaked in surprise her eyes widening.

                "Dude thats not cool." Dustin remarked blinking again. "That on so many levels is wrong. Bespelled, Dudes."            

                Shane looked at Sensei, "Sensei?" He waited for the master ninja to answer. Shane hoped that these two would be here to help and not hinder their cause.

                "I take it the other power you are sensing will find the one thats waking?" Blake asked before the others could demand to go on a recuse mission.

                Cameron looked at Blake and smiled he was proving to the green ranger why the he was worthy of Tori's affections. Even though he and Hunter both prayed they get over all these public displays of affection they used.

                A dark haired girl was working out though her katas. She was dressed in her ninja uniform. She stopped detecting a spirit presence. "Its a bit late for instruction." The girl pointed out she flipped her hair over her shoulder the wolf symbol on her left shoulder glowed a bit and the storm grey stripings seem to stand out more. For she was used to being instructed by the dead. The dead masters had been teaching her more martial arts then she could remember all their names. Plus with her they became a part of her not just a separate set of moves. She blended all their teachings.

                "Well child." Her dead sensei spoke as she bowed to him. "A bespelled student awakens. I know you checked all the academy's out save the Tranquilly Way Academy and the Wind academy." He noted her nod. "Well Shi-chan go. The girl will need our help getting free from the rubble."

                He did not need to tell Shi twice. She disappeared to where she knew the location was. the storm ninja had found it the evening before but decided to wait till the next day to look it over.

                She sighed glad that this search would yield a result instead of disappointment of no one.

                Shi picked its way among the rubble and sighed. Flipping the long braid over her shoulder she came to a spot where the rubble had moved. Moving stones she found a hand she continued to move stones and found the rest of the person. The girl she found blinked wooly at her.

                Shi watched as the girl crawled out and looked around. "What the hell?" The girl looked around woolly like she been sleeping for a while and frowned. "What happened to the academy?" She then looked at he other girl "Who are you?" The newly awakened girl realized that the dark haired girl came from one of the other ninja academies. _'Storm ninja.' _  She thought to herself. _'Wow they are rare ones.'_

                The dark haired girl smiled lightly. The other girl noted the scar on her left cheek and the dark look about her. She knew she was dealing with a dangerous person. "I am Shi Tomoe. And you are?"

                "I am Chris Trejo." The girl said softly. "What happened?"

                "Called Lothor. He is an evil space ninja." Shi sighed. "We better get moving. Unless you want to stay here?"

                "No..lets go." Chris shook her head and followed the other girl. "Why you save me?"

                "I was told by my dead sensei that there was a living person here." Shi said softly. "He told me where to go."

                 "Ahhhh the old floating head in a vision thingy huh?" Chris  asked with a bit of wonder in her voice. Then she felt this shooting pain though her shoulder. "Oww.." Chris said softly clutching her shoulder.

                "Whats wrong"  Shi asked the girl. She had went from her ninja look to her normal gear. Chris noted that she wore black wide legged pants with these cool grey straps that did not impend her movements too much and a storm grey-crimson tank with the kanji for storm on its chest.

                "My shoulder...I think its dislocated" Chris said softly wincing in pain.

                "Here." Shi grabbed her shoulder and arm and yanked hard. Chris' eyes widened and then she sighed. Moving her arm she looked at Shi in wonder.

                "You fixed it." Chris said. "How?"

                "One too many dislocated shoulders." Shi said softly. They got to a crimson colored jeep. Its silvery grey lighting motif made Chris smile. The pair climbed in. "I am on my way to Blue Bay. Wanna just stay with me?" The storm ninja offered knowing that Chris had no where to go.

                "Sure." Chris said softly. She smiled warmly at the darker girl. Though Shi was paler then Chris was she could not shake the feeling Shi was a lot darker then her. "As long as I can get a shower and change of clothing."

                "Oh course." Shi agreed as they drove off to Blue Bay. "I have arranged for a beach house. I have two 250's and my surfboard waiting for me." Shi smirked "I have heard they have a great track."

                Cameron looked at the others as they trooped back to Tori's van. "I cannot believe dad kicked me out of ninja ops."

                Tori smiled as Blake squeezed her hand. "You need to get out Cam."

                "Exactly Dude." Dustin agreed as they climbed into the van. Blake taking his usual seat riding shot gun. None of the boys protested anymore. They took off down the highway not realizing they would soon be passed by fate in the highway.

                On the highway to Blue Bay the pair passed a light blue VW van. Chris looked over at it to see her brother Blake. She blinked in surprise, looking again. For she did not know any of the others in the van with him, save Hunter. "Well at least they are alive." She said softly. "I almost thought when I saw the ruins of the academy that took me in." Her spoken thought trailed off. for Chris had demanded that they took a detour to where the Thunder Ninja Academy once stood.

                Chris had not been too thrilled with the ruin it was. Shi had to help her new weeping comrade back to the jeep. 

                "Who's alive?" Shi asked turning down her radio a bit. 

                "My brothers are alive." Chris said with surprise.

                "Good. I am glad you have some family." Shi said softly. "Here we go." Turning infrount of the VW van into the driveway that curled up to a Japanese style housing complex. "Home sweet home." Then answering Chris earlier question. "No my family is dead." They parked in the covered parking.

                "You live HERE!!!?!?!?!?!" Christa exclaimed. "Wow." As Shi lead her into the Japanese garden. It then hit her what Shi had said about her family. "Oh I'm sorry. If its any consolation I thought they were dead and my parents are dead"

                Shi smiled softly "Understood, here." She opened a rice paneled door showing a forest green Asian style bed room and sitting space. "Your rooms. Each of the bedrooms in this place are on their own."

                "Cool...you know forest green is my favorite color" Chris asked looking at Shi.

                "They have their own bathrooms as well. Endless hot water." Shi smirked. "I also have a hot spring on this site." She looked at her new room mate. "Your clothing is forest green. I took it as a hint."

                 "How much is rent? It must cost  a lot.. especially with endless hot water." Chris asked curiosity in her voice. She could not believe the richness of the place she landed herself into.

                "I don't pay rent." Shi said softly. "This is part of my estate."

                 "Wow..your folks must have been rich." Her hands flew over her mouth as she turned brilliant scarlet from the shame of her words.

                "You could say that." Shi said evenly. "I'll put it this way. I have more then enough money to last eight or nine life times."

                This confession made Chris blink.

                "Come I'll show you the main living area and the Dojo. She showed Christa both places, gave Chris a water and sent her back to her rooms. "Take your shower. You'll find your new wardrobe full of your style of clothing and in your color too." Shi smirked and watched as Chris disappeared.

                As Tori drove the guys from Ninja Ops they spotted the crimson jeep and only because Hunter said something about the driver so they all had to stare over at her.

                "Whoa." Hunter said looking over Cameron to the jeep that was passing them. That caused the guys to all look over and spot the two pretty girls.

                The jeep soon past them and turned into the first house they came too. Its high white walls and tiled roof. 

                "The people who lived there have not been back in a long time. I wonder why they have gone there?" Cameron wondered aloud.

                "Dude." Dustin said. "Those two were hot."

                "Guys you only seen them once." Tori growled as she drove. "Stop it already."

                The boys all grinned for they new Tori was peeved at them over the hot girl comments.

                Next day at Storm Chargers, the door jiggled foretelling new costumers to the store. Dustin looked up and realized it was the two girls from the jeep the other day. They were chatting. He noted the taller one was in black skater style pants, grey and crimson motocross shirt. The shorter girl was dressed in jeans and a forest green moto shirt. He heard the words that the taller of the two spoke. 

                "I can get you a new 250 its no problem." Shi said to her new friend. "Gear too. No protesting Chris. Its not like it will set me back." Shi laughed. "Let me spoil you. I don't get to do that often." She smiled slightly.

                Dustin sighed then grinned for with both Hunter and Blake doing stockroom inventory Dustin got to check out he new girls himself.

                He moved so he could get a better view of the duo and when he did he tripped and knocked over a display bring Hunter and Blake running our from the back and the two girls whrilled around to look at him.

                Shi raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She eyed the klutzy guy on the floor. She was not sure if she was annoyed or amused by him.

                "Dude you ok?" Chris asked concerned coming over to Dustin as he got up. "You did not hurt yourself did you." She noticed he was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

                Shi snorted. "Cuse he was doing something foolish." Shi eyed Dustin. Drawing the attention back to her and Christa. Shi brought up why they were in the shop "Here is what I need. For you must work here." She looked at the three boys. "My friend here needs a 250 in green. And some riding gear same color."

                Hunter looked at Chris, it hit him who was standing there. With shock in his voice he spoke her name. "Chris?"

                "Hunter?" Chris looked at her blonde older brother. Then she saw Blake standing right next to him. "Blake?" All three looked at each other in shock.

                "Well?" Shi said to Dustin. Gaining his attention away from the family reunion that was in progress.

                "It will have to be ordered." He admitted looking at the tall girl.

                "Then lets order while Chris is districted." Shi stated simply and drew Dustin away from the siblings that were staring at each other in wonder and shock.

                Chris stared at her brothers. the fact that they were alive and infrount of her made her feel light and happy. She felt part of her heart unmelt with the site of her living brothers.           

                "We thought you were dead" Blake said softly as he hugged her tightly.  

                " I looked for you both but could not find you after mom and dad died.  I could feel you both but I could not find you."  She said tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Blake just as tightly.  

                Hunter joined the two and a group hug was shared.  " S'ok..now we're together again" He squeezed them both.

                Chris noted that Shi was smirking at her. 

                "Shi." Chris pouted. "You didn't. I told you not to." Chris whined at her new comrade her whining made Shi smirk more.

                "I don't do the orders thing." Shi smirked thrusting a bag at her. "Your gear. We are heading for the track. Later boys. Here." Hands Hunter a card. "This is where she is staying. Later."

                Hunter and Blake both blinked watching the two leave to be replaced by Shane and Tori. 

                "Ok whats going on." Shane asked. "The one girl was going off about how good it was to find her brothers. And the only two brothers I know are you two."

                "We found a lost family member." Blake said softly.

                "What?" Tori blinked and sighed. "You mean one of the two that just left is your sister."

                "The shorter of the two was." Hunter said "We better get back to work."

                Blake nodded and Shane and Tori went to watch some moto vids.

                On the Mototrack two riders were making fools of the other riders. Dustin, Hunter and Blake watched them sitting on their bikes. "Should we join them dudes?" Dustin ased his friends.

                Hunter smirked "Of course Dude. We are the only riders that can give them a run for their money."

                Blake nodded and they donned their helmets and joined the others on the track they caught up to the leaders and realized both where female.

                Hunter had an idea of who they were racing. Chris and Shi, he smirked from behind his helmet. For the pair were quite good. Then again he taught Chris how to ride a moto bike. He wondered who taught Shi.

                The boys raced neck and neck with the two girls Well Blake and Hunter did. Dustin could only push his 125 so far.

                Soon they finished at the same time as the other two riders. All five took their helmets off and Hunter saw that Shi was the one on the storm motif bike and Chris was in the grey bike.

                Both smirked at the three boys.

                "Well at least they can race." was Shi's growed comment.

                "Yeah my Bros are the best." Chris laughed. "Calm down Shi." She lightly punched Shi in the shoulder making the other girl gift her with a slight wry smile.

                Shi shook her head. "We gotta get back I need to do my katas. And so do you."

                Chris winced. "But we worked out this morning." Remembering the work out Shi had put her through.

                "Your lucky its only twice a day and only for two hours." Shi pointed out to her. "I am used to four hours twice a day."

                That made Chris pale. "You gotta be shitting me." She eyed her new friend with awe. For the only other person she could see working out like that was Hunter.             

                "Nope." Shi smirked.

                The brothers looked at each other and smiled. Cameron, Shane and Tori all walk up and look at the five. The girls took their bikes over to a storm grey truck and were loading them up. The ninja storm team followed them.

                "So you really have to go?" Blake asked. "We just got reunited with Chris."

                "Then come by. We need to get this work out in." Looking over at Chris. Shi smirked. "Some of us are flabby. Come by for dinner."

                Chris glared and went to reply to what Shi had said a beeping sound was heard.  The two girls knew what that sound was but schooled their expressions into complete cluelessness.

                "Uh..we got to go..." Dustin said nervously. Running fingers though his hair. He could not believe they just been beeped infrount of the girls.

                "Oh, ok...bye guys." Chris said waving to them. 

                Dustin, Blake, and Hunter nodded and smiled and  put their helmets back on and drove off.  To go take care of their ranger business.

                "That's our que right, Shi?" Chris said to her companion.  

                "Yeah lets go."  The two girls got into the truck drove to a secluded spot.  They morphed and left to help the other rangers. 

                Meanwhile the rangers found themselves facing Lothor's newest monster. They all taken turns hitting it and the being remained unscathed. The monster kept blasting them back or using an energy whip on the rangers as the team fought valiantly only to be tossed around like toys. Pain they all felt raging though their bodies. Though none were going to admit to it.

                They struggled to their feet and kept right on fighting. Knowing that the Earth depended on them. they had to fulfill their roles as protectors of the earth and keep Lothor from harming the planet.

                The rangers were in some serious trouble.  All were hurt and fearing that maybe for once Lothor had them beat when all of a sudden the monster howled in pain as sparks flew from its chest.     

"What was that?" Cam said.  As he was helped up by Dustin. 

                The yellow wind ranger shook his head for he had no clue who had done that. It was none of the ninja storm rangers. The blast had come out of nowhere.

                "Hey look up there." Shane said motioning towards the ledge above them.  He had spotted the source of the blast.

                The rangers looked and saw two other rangers standing on the ledge.  One was in forest green and black. The other was in grey-crimson and black. Both uniforms were done in the male style.                

The monster who had gotten to its feet looked up as well.  Both Ranger's outfits looked like the thunder brothers uniforms. Well the forest green one looked perfectly like the thunder brother's ranger uniform. While the storm grey-crimson one looked smiler to it.

                The new pair jumped and attacked the monster with a fury and power the others had never witnessed.  The two danced with the monster for a bit. The other rangers it looked like they were playing games with it. soon they had defeated the monster neither taking too much damage from it. T hey had taken damage but they did not show that it effected them. The pair of rangers tossed down some ninja smoke and disappeared within it..  

                Shane made a move to confront them but they left to quickly in a poof of ninja disappearing smoke.

                "Hey dudes, the one on the left looked like a thunder ranger." Dustin said motioning towards the forest green ranger.  "...but who was the other one?" he continued.  

                "Blake, Hunter, do either one of you know who that is?" Tori asked the two thunder ninjas.  "No...I didn't even know another thunder morpher existed." Hunter said. "When Sensei gave us the morphers there was only two in the chest." he continued.  He was picturing the box and realized suddenly there should have been a third one in there along with their two.

                The conversation was cut short when the monster grew huge.  The rangers called for their zords and made spacedust of the monster.  Apparently the bigger it got the stupider and weaker it got.  

                Back at ninja ops the rangers kneeled around the table talking with sensei. The wise mentor of the ninja team sighed. " I told you all they were coming. I saw them. Both were quite good." He paused looking at his students. "We will find out who they are soon enough. They are most likely closer then we all realize."


End file.
